


Rawhide Fic Prompts

by 9KLR2



Category: Rawhide (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, fic prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9KLR2/pseuds/9KLR2
Summary: Send me a prompt and I will turn it into a Rawhide inspired oneshot or drabble. :)
Relationships: Platonic and romantic - Relationship, Various Pairings
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Rawhide Fic Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> First one done. From Kayley79 who asked for “Rowdy, Pete and a bad heartache”  
> Title doesn’t make much sense in connection to the story but I was listening to “Sounds of Someday” by Jensen Ackles when I wrote this and it helped set the emotional mood so I went with it. 
> 
> This takes place right after “Incident of the Judas Trap”.
> 
> "Sounds of Someday"

Rowdy hadn’t seen Pete since the Sherriff had released him that morning. He found him later that night a distance from the camp. Just sitting there and staring out into the night.  
Rowdy sat beside him, “Hey. You doin’ alright?” He asked softly.  
Pete was silent for another minute before he answered, so quietly Rowdy could barely hear him. “I took care of the funeral arrangements.”  
Rowdy knew who he was talking about. “She mean a lot to you, didn’t she?”  
“We were gonna get married. Before the war.” Pete hung his head in his hands as the tears he’d been trying to hold back fell.  
Rowdy put an arm around Pete’s shoulders, “It’s okay. Pete.”  
“It’s not.” Pete’s voice was choked with tears and anger “Why’d he do it? Why’d that son of a bitch do that to her!?” Pete was shaking now as his tears built to shuddering sobs.  
Rowdy pulled Pete into a tight hug and held on as he cried out his grief. “I don’t got any answers for ya, Pete. I don’t know why things like this happen. But I got ya. You ain’t alone. I got ya.” 

They stayed out there the rest of the night, while Pete tried to work through his swirling thoughts and broken heart. Rowdy beside him the whole time, listening to Pete when he wanted to talk, holding him when he needed to cry and simply being there so Pete so didn’t face his heartache alone.


End file.
